


【项顾ABO】在落日之前

by 0437



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0437/pseuds/0437
Summary: 非典型ABO朗姆酒味道的项和巧克力味道的小于
Relationships: 项豪廷/于希顾
Kudos: 11





	【项顾ABO】在落日之前

于希顾将人带回家前，从没想过事情会发展成现在这个样子——  
他上半身倚在项豪廷身上，手虚虚地握住那有力环着自己腰肢的小臂，双腿无力地垂在床边，无法抵抗的重力使他和项豪廷之间毫无缝隙，甚至更近。  
身后的人吻他的发梢，又亲过耳廓，然后顺着脖颈舔上那凸起的一小块肉。那是同时开启痛苦与极乐的开关，于希顾忍不住开始颤栗，既出于本能的畏惧，又源于无法控制的情欲。  
他听见项豪廷带着喘息问他：“可以吗？”  
已被欲望控制着推向悬崖边缘的于希顾其实有些恍惚，但他仍保留着一些思考的能力。  
他想起他们的第一次真正意义上的亲吻，项豪廷明明都已经凑到他的面前，却还是咽了口唾沫然后问道可不可以。  
他又想起自己第一次提前发情却毫无准备时，高温令他无暇顾及其他，只想贴着项豪廷释放，占据主导的Alpha将他放倒在床上却还要询问他难不难受后才毫不克制。  
那个一开始只会欺负自己的项同学是什么时候变成他的温柔伴侣了呢？信息素催发着新一轮的高潮，于希顾又闭上眼，沉浸在项豪廷带给他的快感当中。  
一直没等到于希顾的回答，项豪廷便伸手轻轻扳过于希顾的脸同他接吻。余晖透过小而窄的窗户洒进这间小小的单人房，也给于希顾笼上一层温暖的金色光辉，项豪廷微微睁开眼，近乎贪恋的目光扫过于希顾全身，他的手忍不住向前探，从胸前开始，感受于希顾单薄身体下因他而疯狂跳动的心脏，然后慢慢向下，轻按每一寸发热的骨骼，滑过腰线时，他使坏，稍微用了些力气，那里是于希顾的敏感带，他最清楚不过，果不其然，有技巧的抚摸换来了爱人几声难耐的喘息，再往下，他收获的更多，身下的紧致湿滑和传入耳朵中带着哭腔的呻吟都令他沸腾难安。  
项豪廷松开被他吻得发红的嘴唇，又亲上于希顾脖子后的软肉，磨蹭着，轻轻咬着又松开。他又在于希顾耳边问了一遍：“可以吗？”  
生物课总是满分的学霸于希顾怎么会不知道这三个字的含义，但对相爱的两个人来说，那不仅仅是生理上的永久标记，更代表着——  
可以让你从此拥有我的气息吗？  
可以完完全全地属于我吗？  
可以…让我永远爱你吗？  
于希顾已经被疼爱到无力抬起的手努力摸索到项豪廷的然后覆了上去，手指穿过缝隙紧紧扣住，他偏过头在项豪廷脸颊上印了一吻，小声地说：“当然可以。”  
得了应允的项豪廷复又吻住了那双刚刚答应他的唇，然后松开，重新舔舐脖子后那一小片皮肤。  
“可能会有点痛，不舒服的话告诉我。”  
被咬破的一瞬间，于希顾像条脱了水的鱼忍不住想弹起，可他被项豪廷紧紧箍在怀里，哪儿也逃不了。好在信息素的注入起到了极大的安抚作用，一刹那的痛感慢慢平复后，取而代之的是种别样的、他从未经历过的奇异快感。  
于希顾身下明显感觉到项豪廷的变化，那处又热又胀，他的脑袋也跟着涨，嗡嗡的，窗外落日亮度不减，晃得他只看得见一片灿烂金光，于希顾大口喘着气，呼吸间全是浓烈的朗姆酒味道，那是项豪廷散发出的气息，来势汹汹却又暗藏着一丝丝甜，第一次闻见时，他就真如喝了酒般有些头脑发蒙，如今，他完全醉倒在了这人身上。  
身后项豪廷还叼着那块软肉不松口，他轻吮掉微微渗出的血珠，舌尖反复在上面打转，引得怀里的人无意识地颤抖。太甜了，巧克力味的于希顾让项豪廷根本不舍得松开，他身下发着狠，嘴却柔软得不行，吻着他已经坠进情欲深渊的爱人，说着一些只有于希顾听得见的情话。  
在最后一丝余晖从于希顾眼前滑落下去时，他听见身后的人说：  
“我终于完整了。”  
于希顾微微扬起嘴角，快要陷入梦境时，他想，是的，他也是完整的，在落日之前，在夜幕降临之前，在所有可能的末日到来之前。


End file.
